Vampire! a new member to the Azu gang
by NinjaM
Summary: A new transfer student shows up, Rumors have it she's a vampire but is she really? Yuri KaguraXOc and Possible NyamoXOc
1. Enter the Vampire

It was last year of school for the gang, and everyone kept talking about how they couldn't wait to Graduate, it seemed as though everyone was together in one room again, and under their favorite English teacher Yukari. Though it was this lunch period it was Chiyo to notice the new comer in the back. She looked at the as girl sat by herself, she stood up and she appeared to be the same height as Sakaki, she had blue eyes and her hair was short and spiky a bit it was black. Everyone noticed Chiyo- chan staring and turned as well "Oh it's the new girl" Yomi said adjusting her glasses, "We should go over and greet her" Chiyo said and was about to walk over but it was Osaka pulling her back which stopped "Wait Chiyo-chan she might try to suck your blood I heard she was a vampire" Osaka said, Chiyo looked at her "Vampire…I don't like vampires.. They scare me" Chiyo-chan said and started to shake. "Wow a vampire" Tomo said excited "Lets stake her in the heart." "You two there no such things as vampires.. Those are most likely rumors" Yomi said agitated a bit, "Umm I dunno looks at the water bottle" Kagura said pointing to it. As they looked they noticed tat the water bottle had a red substance in it.

At the sight of that they all moved out to the class room where they encountered Yukari who was on her way to eat lunch with Nyamo. "Miss Yukari" Chiyo said, she turned around "Yes Chiyo?" she asked looking down smiling a bit "Is it true about the new student" she asked trembling some. Yukari looked at her "What about her?" she asked "Is she really a vampire" Tomo asked, Yukari smiled "Why of course… why do you think she sits in a dark corner and has the blood bottle.. Now if that's all I'm going to eat lunch... I was lucky and put Garlic in it see you girls" She said and hopped off. "Garlic?" Chiyo-chan said "Yes Garlic is to believe to drive vampires away" Tomo replied, They all looked each other and head for the lunch room for some Garlic bread. The girls observed the new girl of the next few days taking notes; they had found out that her name was Kuro Raikou. They were outside in their free time talking "I told you she was a vampire" Osaka said, they had come to conclusion it was true, because they noticed she was good at sports, she never ate anything, she didn't even swim and she didn't like the smell of garlic. Plus Yukari had told them of a conversation in English she had and she was able to out do Yukari and it was always she was always in the shade and never spoke to anyone.

It was Nyamo who passed by "What's do I hear about a vampire?" she asked looking at them "Coach it's the new girl Kuro... She's a vampire ya better watch ya back she might try to bite you" Kagura said Nyamo looked at them "She's not a vampire girls" she said rubbing her head "Who told you that" she asked. "Well Miss Yukari and we've got evidence to prove she's a vampire" Osaka said nodding her head, Nyamo sighed "Trust me girls Kuro is not a vampire... she's a new student with no friend why don't you try talking to her" Nyamo said and they agreed they would talk to her. It was later that day Chiyo-chan was walking when her book flew out of her hands as she went to pick it up she watched as a pale hand picked it up, she slowly stood up and looked it was indeed Kuro. She held the book out in her hand and Chiyo-chan took it looking at her she looked into her eyes and closed her own "Please don't' bite me" she said holding her neck, Kuro tilted her head "you have something in your ear" she said and she went over and pulled something out it was actually a piece of chocolate Chiyo-chan looked at her "Wow how did you do that" she said as Kuro gave her the piece of chocolate "I learn magic in my spare time" she replied and walked off. Chiyo-chan smiled and went to the classroom

It was after school and Kuro was at the pool with Nyamo "Don't worry none of the kids know" she said" she looked at Kuro she was already in. Kuro was a bit reluctant but she entered the pool "Don't worry Kuro I wont' let anything happen" Nyamo said. The reason Kuro hadn't' been swimming was because she didn't' have a swim suit till today and she was deadly afraid of water and couldn't swim. So Nyamo was teaching her, after the lesson Nyamo was watching her dry her hair with the towel, she seen the look of sadness in her eyes "Hey I've seen that' look before what's up" she said standing beside Kuro "Today.. I heard the rumor I was a vampire and that's why everyone is avoiding me" she said, Nyamo nodded "It's just a rumor it'll pass once you get some friends" she said , Kuro nodded and then looked at the time "Oh I need to go to marital arts club see ya Ms. Kurosawa" Kuro said and ran out the door. Nyamo smiled she decided she would stick around and check Kuros club out. As Nyamo watched she was amazed the girl was very graceful in Kata and when in sparing she was like a tiger. At the end Nyamo and Kuro were talking, Nyamo offered Kuro a ride home and she accepted. As they were walking to Nyamo car it was Yukari who stood in between them "Don't worry Nyamo I got your back. Back, Back you evil blood sucking creature of the night" Yukari said she was holding up a cross and garlic at Kuro, Kuro looked at Nyamo "Umm Ms. Kurosawa I'll just walk" she said and started to sprint off. "Yukai what the heck was that for" Nyamo yelled. "I can't believe it I just saved your ass and your growling at me instead of praising that vampire was sure going to drink your blood" Yukari said. Nyamo sighed "I can't believe you believe that"

It was later that evening around dusk, Kagura was out on her nightly jog, and she was at her stopping point to turn around she was taking a breather when she heard something,

"Kuro"

"Yes?"

Don't do that it hurts"

"But you like it"

"Please don't bite neck... Please"

"Why"

"Because my neck is sore for last night"

"Alright"

Kagura eyes widened and she turned around when she did she seen a shadow walking toward her, her mind began to race with fear and then she stepped back bumping into someone she looked back and seen it was Kuro then she blacked out. When Kagura woke she looked around she was on the couch of her living room "Ah Kagura you finally awake sweety" her mother said, she sat up and in front of her sitting with a cup was Kuro. "Kuro said you fainted she brought you hear and gave you some Gatorade" her mother said, Kagura looked at a cup beside her and the juice was red "you were dehydrated... and in your current state you panicked" Kuro said she stood up "But I'll go now, since your awake" she said and started out the door, Kagura jumped up and ran after her. She was outside she Kagura stopped her

"Hey wait… how did you know where I lived?"

"I live next door"

How did you do I was dehydrated?"

"Because of your symptoms and I've dehydrated one to many times myself

"But.. I heard earlier an the neck"

"Play rehearsal"

Kuro produced a copy of the script and Kagura looked at it the Title was actually Kuro and it was about a vampire. "That's Kuro" Kagura said smiling "It was nothing I couldn't' just leave my class mate like that… It would be wrong" she said, Kagura then looked at her as she started to leave "Do you think we could walk to school together in the morning?" she asked, Kuro turned around and smiled "I'd like that" she replied and left. In the morning Kuro and Kagura walked to school and they talked Kagura now had a new rival as well Kuro. At lunch time it went like normal the gang sat in the classroom eating and Chiyo-chan watched Kuro look out the window not eating, it was common now for Chiyo-chan to go over and talk to her, she watched Kuro put her head on the desk and she walked over "Kuro are you feeling alright today?" Chiyo chan asked, Kuro looked up and smiled she nodded "yes just starving" she replied taking out her bottle of Gatorade that Kagura had confirmed Chiyo-chan smiled "I...I..." she didn't' finish her sentence when she brought out a second container "I made too much this morning and I notice you never eat so I was wondering if you would like this "she said. Kuro rose and looked at he container of food "wow that looks really good… sure" she said smiling.

At that moment Tomo looked over "the vampire has Chiyo-chan" she said, and next to her was a silver cross. Two things vampire hated silver and a cross, the cross had been in the sun all day and Tomo threw it at Kuro "Stay away form her evil being" she yelled, Kuro turned and the crossed hit her in head she stumbled backward "Ahh it burn it burns" Kuro screamed and ran down the hall "Tomo that's wasn't' nice I think you hurt her" Chiyo-chan said and ran after Kuro, Kagura seen her in the bathroom room an she was shocked to see what looked like an imprint of a cross in her forehead " Play?" she asked Kuro rubbed her head and then shook it "Tomo" she replied and left. Kagura sighed "I'm going to beat her up when I see" her said and started back to the classroom. Later that evening Kagura was waiting after school to walk Kuro home she stopped by to see her in club she was amazed as she watched Kuro "Wow" she said Kuro looked over she smiled some "hey" she said and walked over to her "They weren't lying when they said you were the best" she said Kuro went to the locker room and Kagura followed and waited for her, Once out Kuro looked at her "I'm not the best.. Not even close" she said silently. Kagura looked at her she seen something in her eyes that resembled sadness "Hey Kuro I'm sorry if I said something" she said, "don't worry about it" She replied smiling slightly.

It was later that evening around dinner time When Kagura though about asking her parents about Kuros parents since she had never seen anyone next door "mom… what about Kuros parents I've don't' think I've ever seen them out" she said "That's because you wont'… I heard her mom and dad are over seas… I heard they shipped her here and they would come later" her mother replied. Kagura stood there and leaned against the wall _Is that why she's so sad? She's always seems so distant and lonely_ Kagura thought, She then smiled "Hey mom… I know it's like a sudden rush but do you think it would be okay if I invited Kuro over for dinner?" she asked "sure I think it would be a good idea" she said. Kagura nodded and she ran out the door over to Kuros house knocking. It was a moment and after a minute she wondered if anyone was that was until the door opened and Kuro was seen "Kagura?" she said. Kagura smiled "Hey Kuro I know it's sorta last minute but I wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner?" Kagura asked. Kuro smiled "Thanks but I don't want to be a burden" she said. Kagura had to think of something "Please… My mom is actually expecting you just this once..." Kagura said giving a puppy eyes, Kuro couldn't' help but laugh "Alright I'll come. "Great dinner start now" she said smiling.

Another week passed and the gang came up to Kuro at the end of the day on their free period. She looked at them a bit cautious because they had her surrounded "Kuro Raikou… we hear by declare you human" Tomo said, Kuro looked at them "Thanks?" she said smiling getting up. Nyamo smiled as she and Yukari watched "I'm glad they finally got over that stage" she said, Yukari was looking at the sky "Mhm" she said "Hey lets go drinking tonight..." she said happily. "Alright" Nyamo said "Just don't get too drunk" she said as they walked off. Kuro couldn't help but laugh at what the girls told her how they though she was a vampire and all the research they did. They were all walking to get some Ice crème when Kuro laughed to herself "You know you guys are right.. I am vampire" she said, they stopped and looked at her "Not a real vampire just in my ways... I kind of like that idea…" she said "Alright Kuro new nick name is Vampire" Tomo said... Everyone agreed and with that Kuro had finally been accepted she had finally made friends.


	2. The play and Tradgey

Disclaimer: I always forget to put these up in the first chapter but like all and all I do not own AzuManga Diaoh

It had been a month since Kuro had arrived and she had become an official part of the Azu gang. It was Free period and they were in the library Kuro was in the Drama department finishing some last minute things before their performance that night. "Hey Chiyo are you going to tonight's play? Kuro is gonna be in it I heard she has the lead role" Kagura said. Chiyo looked up "I had planned on going are you going too we could go together so I don't' have to walk alone" she said. Kagura nodded, Tomo, Yomi and Osaka walked over to the computer where Chiyo was. "Oh you guys are going to the play performance too?" Yomi asked, Chiyo nodded "Alright cool we can go as a group them" Tomo said jumping up and down "What About Sakaki and Kaorin?" Chiyo asked, Sakaki walked up "We have reserved seats… you guys should call and reserve them as well… I hear it's going to be the best play the schools ever put on and there are a lot of people coming to see it" she said Chiyo looked surprised "Wow… what's the play about.. No one has said anything about it?" she asked as they brought chairs and sat in a circle at the computer.

"All I know and all Kuro will tell me is it's about a vampire" Kagura said, the others nodded that's about all they knew about it as well. "Oh" I have an idea" Chiyo-chan replied and she turned and started to type on the computer. After a few minutes Chiyo chan smiled "I found the play though I can't the dialogue we can read about the author and interview" she said happily. "Aka Ikazuchi wrote the play" Sakai said, "Wow she was only seventeen" Tomo exclaimed "Let's read an interview from them" Chiyo stated clicking on a link,. They started to to read the article

**O: So Aka how did d you come up with the idea of the play**

**A: That's funny actually It started as an assignment for one of my classes**

**Q: Is it true the main character is based off someone you know?**

**A Yeah, Kuro is based off my based off my girlfriend Kuro Raikou.**

**Q: How did she inspire the character?**

**A; Simple When was thinking of this play, Kuro I was over Kuros and she was playing a video game, then I put two and two together. Kuro had no idea about the play or how I had her in the story till it was finished.**

The article had more but it was boring, "You think it's the same Kuro?" Osaka asked sure enough there was a photo; it was Kuro holding Aka who had a copy of the play reading it. "Yep it's the same Kuro… No wonder she's fits the main character she is the main character" Kagura said laughing a bit "Wow this play is a big hit look at those numbers… There had to be more by he are they?" Tomo asked, Chiyo chan looked and shook her head "No and there will not' be anymore by her" she said. This confused the ground "Why not?" Yomi asked, Chiyo brought up the page a bit and the seen its, Aka had died last year.

There was silence among the group "Wow… she was only seventeen…" Tomo said, "Let's not tell Kuro we know this" Kagura said they all nodded. They were excited as they were seated for the play liked Sakaki has said it was packed it seemed everyone was here to see it and it just so happened that they were sitting with Nyamo and Yukari. As the play progressed it had everyone on the edge of their seats, everything was so professional about it, and the play felt like it was really happening. Everyone was watching they knew it was the closing act because of the sound of the music, Kuro was there holding another student, the student had just died; they watched as Kuro clutched the student close in the play it had been her love. Everyone was at the edge of their seats now, Kuro looked up "God why have you forsaken me, you first damned me with this eternal life.. And now you dame me with the death of you love why? How could you. I love her... I lover her more then anyone could love her, I loved her more then the blood I drink, more then the way a mother loves their child. How could you take her" she screamed out they sounded like she was crying "God you have forsaken me…" she said, the lights went out and the Narrators started to speak "As Kuro knelt there with her dead love grieving the sun came up, but something happened, it was so different it seemed as though God did feel bad and he would let the two be a reminder of everything to everyone. That love is love no matter the race, and nothing should try to stand between it. After the Narrator stopped talking the lights came back on and there sat a statue of Kuro and the girl she held. The curtain closed and then it opened all the actors came up and they bowed; by this time everyone was on their feet clapping

The Azu gang including the teachers went back stage; there they found Kuro sitting in a seat with her head back resting a bit. "You looked great out there Kuro" Nyamo said, Kuro opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at them she took a drink of Gatorade from her bottle "Thanks I didn't expect to see you all here" Kuro said and looked at Kagura grinning a bit more "Well duh the vampire had the main vampire role of course were gonna come" Tomo said and everyone nodded "We should go out and celebrate the success "That's a great idea Yukari said smiling "Lets go drinking" she said smiling happily. "Umm Miss Yukari… were not old enough to drink Chiyo chan said "Right… then lets go eat and I can go drinking" she said. They all thought a moment and agreed Yukari and Nyamo would drive; that's when Kagura looked at Kuro "You are coming aren't you?" she asked, everyone turned to look at Kuro who looked at them "If you don't' come then it wont' rally be celebrating" Yomi said. Kuro smiled "Alright… I'll go" she said smiling "alright everyone out to the cars we'll see whose going with who"Nyamo said. They started out but Kagura and Kuro were lagging behind because Kuro was getting her stuff Kagura was in front of her and she felt arms wrap around an her and Kuros tongue on her neck licking her "I'd like to taste you virgin blood" she said. Kagura felt her heart leap out of her chest as Kuro sucked on her neck a bit " Do you ever stop acting?" she asked, Kuro smiled "Who says I'm acting" she replied and let Kagura go.

It ended up that Yukari would drive, Tomo and Kuro, though Chiyo chan offered to take Kuros place, Kuro wouldn't let her. Everyone knew Tomo was fine by Yukaris driving but they worried; once Yukari parked they noticed that Kuro didn't even seem to be phased. As the group had dinner they chatted, Yet Kagura noticed that Kuro hardly spoke and she kept looking out the window like she always did. Nyamo drove both Kagura and Kuro home since it was on their way; Kuro was about to go home when Kagura stopped her "Good night vampire" she aid hugging her from behind. Kuro smiles she turned around and in that instance Kuro and Kaguras eyes locked, Kagura couldn't' help but blush, and then she felt Kuros lips on her "Good night my virgin vessel of blood" she whispered into her ear and walked to her house. Kagura felt her lips and then walked into her own home she smiled a bit "Kagura was Kuro with you?" her mother asked. Kagura was snapped out of dream world and nodded "Yeah why?" she asked. Her mother sighed "Well a Military officer was here earlier… he was looking for Kuro.. It seems both Kuro's parents were doctors in the Military…. They were killed earlier today by an explosion…" She said. Kagura eyes went wide "What… you mean… they… she….where's the officer?" she asked "He's in Kuros house waiting he was given a spare key" she said. Kagura went to her room and looked out the window; normally there were no light on in Kuros house… But tonight every light was on, Kagura felt a tug at her heart "Poor Kuro" she said and started to cry…

A/N" I got a another chapter up sooner then I thought… I hope you enjoy


	3. Home and the past

As Kagura had expected she walked to school the next day alone, she herself hadn't got much sleep so she was dragging. At lunch Kagura was looking outside only half listening to the conversations going around her "I wonder why Kuro isn't here today" Chiyo chan said, she then noticed that Yukari was gathering up some papers and setting them aside "Miss Yukari what are you doing normally your already gone" Chiyo chan said, Yukari looked up and nodded "I'm gather work for the next week for Kuro, she should be by to pick it up soon." She replied. The group looked at her "Why?" Tomo asked, Kagura was listening now and she knew but wouldn't say she couldn't. "Yukari looked at them "Well I guess I can tell you, since it is my duty as a school teacher… Yesterday during the play, Both of Kuros parents were killed… They were doctors in the military and what I heard they were killed in an explosion." She replied and left. No one said anything only looked down "Poor Kuro" Chiyo chan said, "Yeah" Yomi said they all sat down still no one talking.

A few minutes later they heard someone step in and they looked up they seen Kuro she was dressed in all black she looked even paler now. Kuro looked at them and gave a faint smile "I guess you heard" she replied picking the papers up form the desk, everyone nodded and they stood up and walked over to her. "I'll be back next week going over to the funeral and to get all the arrangements…. So I'll see you guys later… take care and don't worry about me… I'll be okay" she said and she turned and left. Kagura couldn't hold back and longer and she sprinted out the door and caught up with Kuro down the hall and hugged her from behind "I'm so sorry" she said, "It's not fair… I'm so sorry… Please be okay.. and come back safely please….." she said not even knowing what she was saying, she then felt her self being hugged and kiss on her neck "I will I promise" Kuros voice whispered into her ear "I'm always here for you" she said chocking on her words, a small smile pressed against Kuro slips and she kissed her neck again "I'm glad… It's nice to know I have someone to fall back onto if I need it…I'll be fine though… I'll see you in a week take care…." She said and with the Kuro turned around and left.

A week had passed and it was Saturday it had been eight days since Kuro left and Kagura was looking out her window at any signs of a car stopping. She had missed Kuro terrible and everyone knew it as well. She was about to give up when a car stopped and she watched as Kuro stepped out. Kagura ran down stairs and out the door Kuro was in her yard and she was digging for the key in her pocket when she felt something hug her from behind and shout her name. Kagura was so happy to see Kuro that she didn't' let go of her for about two minutes "Someone missed me" Kuro said smiling turned around, Kagura nodded and looked at her. Kuro was a bit paler then normal and there were black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "My god Kuro you look awful" she said putting a hand on her cheek "You're as cold as death… come one…. You need some rest" Kagura said. "I can't I need to do some things" she replied looking down, Kagura looked at her "Kuro your going to collapse without sleep please… do it for me" she said hugging her. There was silence and then a loud sigh "Alright" she said.

After a minute or two Kuro was in Kagura room on her bed sound asleep, Kagura couldn't' help but smile, Kuro was cute when she slept. Kagura then went down stairs her mother was home from grocery shopping and she was cooking dinner "Has Kuro came home yet?" she asked. Kagura nodded "She's up in my room sleeping… It looked as though she hasn't slept in a week" Kagura said looking down "She should stay for dinner then… I bet she hasn't eaten either" Her mother said. Kagura nodded "If I can get her to agree to stay" she replied and closed her eyes. She then went back upstairs and watched Kuro sleep, so many thoughts were running though her mind she didn't know how to sort them Kuro was so deep in thought she didn't' notice that Kuro was sitting up looking at her she didn't notice till Kuro spoke "What are you thinking?" she asked as she spoke Kagura jumped a bit. She smiled a bit and clamed down "Oh nothing just stuff" Neither spoke for the longest of time and then it was Kagura who gather up enough courage to ask about the funeral. "It was okay I guess it was closed casket for both of them" she replied looking down. "You didn't cry did you?" Kagura said. "No…" she replied "Why cry, I've bee alone for so long… it's like they were never their in the first place" she said. "You weren't always alone" Kagura replied "what about Aka?" she said and then placed hand over her mouth "Kuro I'm sorry" she said. Kuro just looked at her "So you found out about Aka… I'm sure the others know as well" Kuro then stood up and went to the window she looked out and sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring her up" Kagura replied standing up going to the window as well. Kuro didn't speak only looked out the window "It's alright… I couldn't' keep her a secret forever now could I… I'll tell you but no one else… I think you deserve to know… But you may tell no one else" she said. Kagura nodded "I understand she replied"

Kuro motioned Kagura to sit and she did "Aka was beautiful, she was smart, athletic, a poet, she was everything she was perfect" Kuro said and for once there was emotion in her eyes and voice. "She was the one everyone wanted, we were friends we had always been friends but then our relationship grew and we became lovers." She said Kuro though a moment longer before she continued "She died September fifteenth at two o'clock "she said and sat down "After her death, I closed up to the world, I became what you see before you. I was never close to my parents so they never noticed" she replied closed her eyes sitting down no more like collapsing on the bed, Kagura pulled her closed her pulled her head into her lap and rubbed her head running her fingers threw her hair "I'm so sorry I should have never brought her up" Kagura said and then felt something wet, Kuro was crying, she rubbed her back gently trying to soothe her "It's okay I'm here for you always… "She said and felt Kuro sleeping, Kagura smiled rubbing her head.

A/N: Okay this is kind of short but it's still to the point…


	4. A couple

It had been a month since Kuros parents were killed and in that month she returned to normal or bad to the way the Azu gang had known her. It was a miserable Friday morning because it was raining; Kuro had her usual sport looking out the window when a few minutes before lunch Yukari looked at the class "We have a new Exchange student from America… She'll be here during the lunch to visit" she said, and with that they went to lunch Thunder filled the room and then a flash of lightening, Kagura looked up and she gasped, at the figure that stood in the door way they person look very similar to Kuro except for a few different in hairs styles and this girl seemed to be a bit more muscular then Kuro. Kuro heard foots steps and some gasps and she turned to see what all the fuss was about and then the looked at the figure, her eyes narrowed and she growled a bit and stood up "Alex is so nice to see you… who would have known we would end up in the same school" the new comer said, The Azu gang looked at Kuro confused "Lee…" she said growling "By the look of their faces I'm guessing they don't know… Humph I wonder what you have told them and what you neglected to tell them" she said.

Kagura looked at the new comer whose name was apparently Lee "What do you mean?" she asked, Kuro looked over at her "Go on tell them, if their your friends I think they have a right to know" the other girl said smirking, Kuro glared at her "I'm adopted… and I have two birth certificates… one with the name my mother intended before she died the other the name my adoptive parents wanted… I go by that certificate" she said. "Yes and she didn't tell you but she has a twin sister… and that would be me" she replied, Kuro looked the other way "Leave this place… you don't belong" she said. "Oh but I do belong here…" she said smiling; she looked over at Kagura and placed a hand on her cheek "you're cute" she said "Don't' touch her" Kuro growled "oh someone is protective… make sure you don't get mad at her" she said Kuro then ran at her with a punch but Lee caught it and slammed her up against the wall " History repeats its self" she said smiling and then leaned in "So be ready to be heart broken… again" she said smiling, Kuro growled and pushed her away and ran out the door.

Kagura was walking home, she wondered if Kuro was okay, she hadn't returned and Lee had confused the class because they all thought she was Kuro and then she has to give the story. Kagura didn't' walk into her house she actually walked over to Kuros, she seen her door up so she went in looking around. Kagura has just noticed that it was her first time in Kuros house, as she looked around she noticed it was rather bare, she then heard a strange sound. It was like a loud thump she could hear someone mumbling too, she followed and then seen that she lead to be a really big work out room. There in the corner was Kuro hitting a huge Wing Chun dummy, the only reason Kagura knew what it was, was from one of the teachers at school ordering one for the marital arts club. Kagura then noticed the floor and seen blood and then on the dummy more blood. When Kuro hit it Kagura could hear noise as thought something was being stuck to it and pulled off. Kagura walked in and noticed that Kuros hand was drenched in dry blood and her palm was bleeding "Kuro stop your hurting yourself" Kagura said

Kuro turned and looked at her, she hadn't stop since she had come in, and she was a bit tired and was in a cold sweat "What does it matter" she said looked at Kagura catching her breathe "Nothing that's what… Lee will come and steal everything I have here… and I'll be forgotten I'll be left in the past" she said and threw another punch at the wooden dummy "I said stop that" Kagura said and slapped Kuro across the face. There was silence a long period of silence; Kagura looked at Kuro "I… I didn't mean to" she said Kuro collapsed to the ground on her knees, Kagura knelt down and hugged her "I'm sorry" she repeated. She then heard Kuro start to cry "I don't wanna lose I don't wanna lose you … I love you please, please just stay away form my sister... Please I know her so well" she said crying Kagura looked down "I will I promise" she said she_ just confessed her love to me _she thought. Kagura then felt lips on her own and she felt her self being pushed downs and trails of kisses to her ear "Let me show you how much I love you" and with that statement Kuro and Kagura went to Kuros room. Kagura was the first to wake up after a two hour nap, she felt arms around her and looked back, she seen Kuros sleep figure. She then heard knocking at the front door and she woke Kuro, Kuro heard the knocking and jumped up and pulled on some clothes and went to the front door. There knocking was Kaguras mother she looked worried "Kuro… is Kagura here… she didn't' come home form school and I'm worried. Kuro looked at her and nodded "Yeah she came right after… It's my fault I'm sorry to worry you.. I umm I left school and Kagura came over and well we talked and I cried and I fell asleep… Kagura didn't leave, I'm sorry" Kuro said looking down wincing from the pain of her palm. Kagura mother looked at Kuros and seen the dried blood and instantly turned her hand over "Oh dear… let me fix this up... I'm a nurse… just take me to your first aid kit" she said. Kuro nodded and before she knew it she was in her mother and fathers bathroom her palm getting cleaned and bandaged.

Kagura had watched and looked at Kuro smiling a bit "Mom since dad isn't going to be home could Kuro come have dinner with us?" Kagura asked, thought Kuro didn't' say anything Kagura could tell that that Kuro was happy by her eyes "Well of course, come on over" she said smiling. They were sitting at dinner and no one was speaking, it was actually quite odd "so are you girls going out in dating wise?" Kaguras mother asked, Kuro almost choked on the chicken she was eating and looked up. Kagura looked at hr mother all the color is her face was gone. "Well come on you can tell me" she said "As long as your happy Kagura your father and I don't care if you wither a guy or girl" she said "so?" she asked. Kuro looked at her "Well no… I was going to ask Kagura but I was afraid that you two would get mad" she said. Kagura smiled "Well then I'm guess now you two are dating she said smiling, Kagura looked at Kuro, who smiled "Yes, Now we are" she said smiling. After dinner Kagura drug Kuro to her room and Kuro smiled as she held Kagura as they sat on the bed "Do you really want to go out with my Kuro?" Kagura asked, Kuro smiled and tightened the grip and leaned down and kissed her "Yes... you know I don't show everyone how good I am in bed unless I'm in love with them and that's only been two people" she said holding her close. Kagura blushed "alright I believe you… I love you" she replied "And I love you until the day that my vampire heart ceases to beat" she said kissing her neck.

A/N: O.o well I seen that coming but didn't know when lol so yeah the next chapter is gonna be awesome


	5. The fight

It seemed as the on coming week went by and it was Friday again, one could tell there was a difference in both Kuro a Lee

It seemed as the on coming week went by and it was Friday again, one could tell there was a difference in both Kuro a Lee. It was lunch and Lee was pestering Kuro the two got into an argument and it was Lee to throw a punch. Kuro caught it "If you want to fight we'll do it this afternoon in Marital arts club just you and me…no rules" she said. Lee smiled "I like that dear sister… prepare to lose... "She said and pushed past Kuro. After school everyone headed to where marital arts club was hosted they wanted to see the fight. Even Nyamo and Yukari came to watched everyone was quiet as they watched both fighters enter the center. Lee was clad is a black silky Gi with her name on the back with a dragon as well; Kuros Gi was simple it was black made out of cotton no patches or anything were on it. As they circled each other it was Lee started to throw punches and kicks, though none landed because Kuro either caught them or dodged. Kagura noticed that Kuro didn't attack at all even when she had the chance too. "You can't wear me down dear sister you'll have to fight" Lee said. As she said it a punch connected to Kuros stomach and she winced in pain "Show me that same Kuro I seen a year ago" she said and then felt a punch connect with her stomach, she smiled looking at Kuro her eyes narrowed

"There you are" she said smiling as the fight progressed everyone watched in awe as both were attacking and defending now. "Come on you can do better then that" Lee said taunting her, as they started going faster throwing harder attacks. "Where's that rage" she said smiling as she pushed Kuro back and threw a spinning dragon kicking hitting Kuro. In the jaw Kuro fell down on her stomach "You're weak... You're pathetic... And master said you were one of the greatest students… your nothing but a weakling…" she said as she said this she was kicking Kuro in the side. Before anyone could stop her she rolled Kuro on her back and stomped her stomach, Kuro let out a shriek form the pain. Lee looked down at her "And to think you killed her" she said before walking away. No one said a word, Kuro got upon her side her breathing was heavy and rigid she was trembling, Nyamo was over there at her side "Kuro sweety you need to try and calm your breathing" she said trying to get her to lie down. It wasn't working though, Kuro ended up passing out sending everyone in the room in panic. When Kuro opened her eyes she looked around she didn't know where she was but guess it was a Hospital by they way it looked and everything. Kuro closed her eyes it hurt to breathe, she heard footsteps enter the room "Still asleep I see" a woman's voice said, Kuro opened her eyes and seen her Doctor, she was tall she had short blonde hair and blue eyes "Hey there kiddo you really took a beating" she said smiling a bit "Star" Kuro said smiling "Why are you here?" she asked as she tired sitting up but winced in pain. "Whoa take it easy your have three broken rubs and a cracked one" she said "You didn't answer my question" Kuro said. She smiled "Alright well I was relocated by the Army after the funeral" she said, looking at her chart "But why a local hospital?" Kuro asked calming down a bit. "I'm not sure they just relocated me here and told me to work here so I have" she replied closing the chart smiling "You know you look paler then ever, she said sitting on the side "Your not taking care of yourself and that's bad.. As your guardian I'm going to have to start checking up on you regularly" she said. "Guardian?" Kuro said "There was nothing in the will about you being my guardian" She nodded "I know… but the Army assigned me as your Guardian… and I think your parents would have wanted it" she said. Kuro nodded. There was silence and then Star smiled "Oh I hear there is a rather cute and attractive brown hair beauty here to see you" she said

Just as Star had said it Kagura stepped in, Kuro smiled looked at her, she came over and gently gave her a hug "How are you feeling?" she asked. Kuro shrugged "Okay I guess" she said closing her eyes "Oh Kagura I want you to meet one of my friends" she said. Kagura looked at Star who looked back "Kagura this is Star she was in the same military division as my parents they actually trained her" she said smiling, And Star this is Kagura… my girlfriend" Kuro said. The two shook hands and talked a bit Star left to check on another patient. Kagura hugged her softly "I was scared" she said "seeing you in that pain… It…It was awful… No one moved… I thought you were dying" she said crying a little. Kuro smiled and kisses her on the neck "Now my dear, I cannot die that's' easily I've had worse treatment" she said kissing her neck "Don't' cry it break my broken heart" she said, Kagura smiled a bit "You and that play" she said kissing Kuro. "The doctors are kept you the night.. There worried" she said. Kuro closed her eyes "I need to go... But I'll be back later promise" Kagura said smiling and kissing Kuro on the head "Be good" she said. Kuro laughed "aren't I always? She said as Kagura left the room. A little while later Star came back in Kuro was looking at the Ceiling "How long have you been in Japan?" Kuro asked. "About a month now" Star replied, She seen a frown on Kuro face "What?" she asked looking at her. "Why haven't' you came to see me?" she asked "I feel loved" she said smiling some. Star looked at her blushing "I umm I looked you up but... I… I cant' read Japanese I can only speak it" she said. Kuro laughed "I thought so" she said smiling "So where are you staying at anyway?" she asked. Star smiled "The Army dorms here… kind of sucks" she said. Kuro nodded "Hey Star… you can come and live with me... I could teach you to read Japanese and it would be easier for check ups" she said. Star smiled "Really... I would love that... I mean are you sure" she asked Kuro nodded "I get lonely a lot and Kagura only comes to see me..." she said.

After that both agreed Star would live with Kuro and she would come home with Kuro so she knew where she needed to take her things when she moved which would be soon since she didn't' really have anything.. Kuro smiled once getting right there waiting for her was Kagura, she smiled and hugged her "Lets get you the bed Star called and said she wanted you in bed" she said smiled. Kuro was looking up at her Ceiling Kagura was beside in a chair "So your not mad that Star is going to come here and stay?" she asked. Kagura shook her head "No… in fact I'm glad because now I won't' have to worry so much about you" she said smiling. "Oh I see" she said and she at up and kissed Kagura

Some where in a deep jungle

"Yes?"

"Ahh you found SPP Sis sixty six"

"No… just keep and eye on them"

"Yes... Send results to me.. We'll move when time is ready"

A/N: sorry this took along time but I wasn't able to work any on the fan fic and this idea changed like a hundred time so yea.


End file.
